1. Field
Provided is an abnormal pattern analysis method, abnormal pattern analysis apparatus performing the same and a storage medium storing the same.
2. Background
Abnormal pattern analysis methods, abnormal pattern analysis apparatuses performing the same and a storage mediums storing the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.